User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 2 - Segment 14
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 2 - 14 = The two God Eaters ran towards what would be their sure doom, since it would be a suicidical attempt to tackle an Ouroboros with only two members no matter how skilled would they be. Not to mention the fact that they've been heading to clash with three of the said mightiest form of Aragami. "So what's the plan?" Baluar asked the one who sent them to their certain deaths, afterall there had to be a plan that would serve them to overcome their extremely severe shortcoming to face the Ouroboros'. -Hack and slash?- On the response the God Eater earned through the communication device, he just raised an eyebrow and snorted. "You... call that a plan?! That's suicide, why did we have to engage then?" Giving voice to his annoyment he rebuked, stopping in his tracks. The Aragami were still a long distance away, and even if they were to continue at the highest pace they would take over half an hour to meet with the incoming threath of the gigantic enemy. Although even if they stopped they would meet their force in close to forty minutes either way. -It wasn't me who run out in tow with your sister, although it doesn't really matter if she goes or stays in the end.- C's voice ringed across the earpiece, and the one called flinched. It was true that she accompanied him without a word, however it was still the infected girl who urged him to 'get his ass into gear'. "Then how the hell do I fight an Ouroboros alone?! It would take at least 4 teams, 16 God Eaters to take one down. Not to mention not even casualties are counted into that, since they ARE bound to happen. Plus... There are 3 of them coming right at us! In this moment." In the distance a howl signaled one of the Ouroboros' enraging, before it plunged into the ground, being pulled down by an extraordinary force. Still, the howling didn't stop as it struggled to become free from the thing captivating it. -Figure that out yourself.- Cutting into the attention of the twins was C's uncaring response, they returned to the problem towering right in from of them. The three Aragami didn't give a sign of spotting them to their relief, however without any pause they've still lumbered towards their goal. -You don't know, do you? And you call yourself the Devil of information gathering?- Lyrr taunted C, who first went silent. Baluar expected an outbreak from the girl, earning even more trouble by becoming literally the centerpiece of the surrounding still large herd of Ouroboros. Yet it didn't come even after a minute passed. Nobody said anything to break it, and were quite interested what will be the response to the obviously set up challenge. Finally she sighed, then let out a short chuckle and C responded with the thoughts that she've been gathering the past couple minutes. -The Ouroboros you've eaten, at least the Irregular core of it. Were there any distinct specialties about that Aragami? The core transferred those very same abilities to you. So try and recall what you've seen and... Make it happen? I... guess?- C said the only conclusion she've come to. Since the only way to possess the ability of an Irregular to take it from it's previous owner. With the fact that the tall God Eater survived such an occurence, it makes sense that he got accustomed to the Irregular core he absorbed. "You guess?! You're the one with the incountable amount of knowledge ain't you? How come you don't know this one? You're called the name of Lyrr's ability, not to mention I would even wager anything on that you know exactly how it works." Although it wasn't quite true that Baluar wasn't really satisfied with the answer he got, however it was still lacking in many aspects. So his plan was to egg on her a bit more untill she does spill everything she knows, even if it would be a fracture of the knowledge it might give him a hint in the end. -As far as I knew that Ouroboros was indeed special, however I didn't knew it was an incomplete Irregular. Though by the time you've encountered it and seemingly absorbed it's core, by some factors unknown to be eventually it become one. So then, what was special about it? As I said before, taking in the core transferred the abilities manifested by the Ouroboros onto you.- She sighed in defeat, giving in to the open challange and told him everything. Although it the end it wasn't much at all. "It was huge unlike none other one prior. 7-8 times larger than the average at least. And more than 5 times larger than the biggest registered one in the Norn database. Does this count as specialty, or you had something else in mind when saying special?" Scratching his head Baluar recalled the most disctinctive feature of that Ouroboros. Although to be honest, there was also the fact that it seemingly ignored the whole Anti-Aragami wall and it's ability to hid an entire settlement from a beast of it's size, it was heading straight forward to it. "It went straight forward a settlement in the Antactic, ignoring the protective casing of the Anti Aragami wall. This might make is special?" Nia chipped in the info her brother neglected to mention. He frowned in response, thinking that maybe it would have been best to tell that outright also. -Well if it had only a measure to increase in size, I doubt that a 15 meter lunkhead would be anything different from the way you are.- C's voice came with a sigh as she gave up on the fact that the Irregular ability he earned could be anything useful at all. Not to mention even if he could correctly pintont the ability itself, there would be no guarantee Baluar would become able to instantly handle it. In fact... the problem would be more than present that the power would even if temporarily, but take over him which could cause some unforeseen incidents. -Could you stop venting your frustration on him and talk more in detail?- Once again Lyrr's voice came to stop them, reminding them that it wasn't a completely private exchange of words. -I'm not using you as a way to stave off my urge to kill a certain perverted individual listening on in our conversation. I'm not that shallow minded. The reason why I've said if the only thing that the Irregular ability possessed would be to increase in bodily mass and size, that wouldn't be useful at all for you since your God Arc would be the same, as that is still the only thing you possess to damage an Aragami no? Not to mention, even in the chance you get your ability working... I doubt that you could freely control it in the first place.- C complained to them partially, although since she was the one who slipped the sniper the earpiece, she had to swallow that part of it. "It evolved right in front of our eyes." Recounting anything else that was strange with the Irregular Ouroboros in the first place, the female twin said the only thing left that was strange about it. -Nia was it? What did you say?- C's attention snapped at that part immediatelly. That was a probably a major clue on what will be the ability involving him. "The Ouroboros turned Fallen. Big deal, Aragami can become a fallen species when certain conditions are met. Everyone knows that." Scratching his head the tall God Eater turned towards West, one of the seven Ouroboros advancing from there collapsed taking two of them with it. Recally as it Lyrr's destination he couldn't feel, but be impressed about it in the first place. "Just as Baluar said it. We've engaged it in numbers, an extraordinary amount of God Eaters were constantly attacking it and with extreme amount of casualties we brought it down. However while doing so, it started to turn into a fallen species, regenerating at an impossibly high speed." Explaining it in more detail Nia addressed C once again. Since she was the one who was responsible throughout that fight to constantly monitor their target and warn everybody of any behaviour change it's showing, it was natural that she had the most detailed information on it. -Aragami do not evolve, or turn fallen at will. What exactly happened then? This might be the key to your ability, so all details will help you could gather.- But the answer of C surprised them. "Eh... It enraged, started to partially turn white, regenerated at an incredible speed. I've entered it's body shortly so I don't know anything else." Figuring that what the infected girl is inquiring about might really be the case of helping him Baluar answered. "It turned into something resembling a mixture of a Fallen species and a regular Ouroboros, yet it was much more destructive. Our numbers were quite drained by that time. We've focused pretty much on defending and evasion, hoping that my brother will be successful in destroying the Aragami from the inside. To be honest, we pinned quite a bit of our hope on him as it was impossible for us to keep up with that strange Ouroboros." Nia furrowed her brow, trying to recall what exactly happened. She was the one to write the report in the first place, though judging from this conversation she might have missed some details. Those details that C was right now inquiring about. -That's it then. Okay Lunkhead, evolve into something sinister. Go on, try to make it happen.- A sound much like hitting an open palm was heard from the earpiece, before the infected girl said that blatantly. "..." In response Baluar couldn't say anything intelligent. Not really caring about the insult he received. He was just out right stupefied by such a suggestion. Afterall, even she said that he wouldn't be able to completely control his ability in the chance of successfully manifesting it. -You're assuming that since Aragami do not evolve on their own that might be the case. However do not forget that under certain circumstances Oracle Cells colonies might go rogue, assuming irregular cell fusion and even distintive differences in shape.- Sakaki voiced his concern on the other hand, as for what they had witnessed could have easily be the result of how normally Oracle Cells do behave. -Stargazer. That might be correct, however taking into factor that a massive sized being talling over 2.5 kilometers high would require an extraordinary time to get that much of a change in it's vessel. Nia would you be kind enough to crush such a silly idea in it's buds, just tell us how much time passed for you to witness that change to occur.- One of the Ouroboros' advancing from the south reached high and slammed it's tentacle down, the resulting quake shook the entire area of Pit, taking much of the Anti-Aragami wall down with it. They were still quite far away from the Branch and it's settlement, still those ones started to attack it. Another attack came down, which resulted in another part of the defensive fortification crumbling away. "An hour, I guess? It was gradual starting from the wingstumps and the root of the tentacles, then only spreading throughout the body regenariting any damage in the process." The field of the Overseer was still protecting the ones present inside the Branch from any possible attack that would originate from Oracle Cell. However that was it's limit, any other kind of response wouldn't be able to be stopped at all. So the Ouroboros adapting for trying to simply crush them was an expected and an inevitable outcome. -That clearly defies that it was the work of rogue cell colonies then. So then Lunkhea--.- Seeing how most of all the Aragami had turned towards Pit, advancing towards them steadily C attempted to shift the conversation towards more important factor. "Baluar. Damn beansprout. I have a name." Stopping her from once again using that derogating name, the God Eater called. Although, that didn't mean she'll start using it any time soon, though it wouldn't hurt if she didn't refer to him like that from now on. -While inside the Ouroboros, you said you were infected by the cells. You even lost an arm, how come you still have it now? My guess is that you've unconsciously made that ability yours. Although this is based on the sole assumption that You weren't consumed by the Irregular cells, not to mention you've successfully managed to heal a wound that would normally be impossible by normal means.- Noticing that the matter started to turn really urgent, aswell as a strange roar echoing around not belonging to any of the Ouroboros. With such an impetus the infected girl opted to turn towards a much more serious conversation. "Guess?... I wouldn't mind if you were to give me a clear answer." Seeing as how the threat increased many fold as in the distance 6 more Ouroboros joined the 3 already coming from East. -I don't have a clear clue?- Voicing that even she was unsure about it C finally conceded. "What about the other two then? They are taking down the Ouroboros pretty much alone, care to explain how? It might be a help to know how are they able to do it, wouldn't be that the case for me?" Seeing as how another Ouroboros collapsed by something ramming into it. Baluar strained his eyes, and something was on top of the gigantic monstrosity, tearing into the Aragami. Something that was small compared to the beast, yet large enough to spot it from a few kilometres of distance. -The Sick Pervert is having an ability to change the speed of metabolism of Oracle Cells inside a small area. This way he can temporarily suspend any action, or even increase the speed of said target. He is just using friendly fire to take them down, eventually that will not work due to the number of targets are dwindling. However on the other hand the Devourer will fix that by being what he is.- C recounted it, explaining in easy terms how the ability works. "As in? This Devourer... is that boy right? What is his being then?" Baluar asked about the last one, as he was infected clearly. Another roar echoed much more closer than before, snapping his attention at from where it originated from. There was something that resembled an Ouroboros on top of one of the ones heading from the East. With a quick judge he could make out that it was something with the size of a one and half dozen meters or so. -Stop me if you heard this one before. You are what you eat.- C's voice in the communicator was met with silence, until Baluar broke the silence. "Wait... What the hell?! You're saying that mini-- okay, if you can call an almost 18 meter large Ouro-lookalike a mini. But the point is 'THAT' is... that kid?!" The God Eater voiced their surprise as right in front of his eyes it landed, The Devourer. --- End of Chapter 2015,09,25 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic